


Buttercream

by ImpossibleDoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleDoctor/pseuds/ImpossibleDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Clara ever be able to bake a cake without being interrupted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluffy one-shot for you all... I hope you like it!

Clara hummed softly to herself as she placed the cake tins into the oven, shutting the door behind them. She checked the temperature of the oven before moving through the kitchen, putting the dirty bowls next to the sink, pausing to lick some leftover cake mixture from the bowl. Delicious, as usual, but no, she shouldn’t snack on cake mixture when the cake was in the oven. She forced herself to put the bowl under the tap, rinsing away the mixture and leaving the bowl to soak while she went to have a shower, still humming softly as she went.

30 minutes later, the timer on the oven went off and Clara ran into the kitchen to check on the cake, taking it out of the oven and placing it on a rack to cool. She fetched the stool from the dining room to reach another bowl out of a cupboard that was too high for her to reach on her own and began measuring out the ingredients for buttercream. She put on some fast music in the background as she beat the butter and added the icing sugar, clouds of it causing her to cough slightly as she beat the mixture slightly over-enthusiastically. She added a dash of milk, and stirred the buttercream to the perfect consistency, before moving to the drawers to find an icing bag. 

As she began to spoon the mixture into the bag, she felt, rather than heard, someone creeping up behind her. She jumped as they put their arms around her waist and pulled her close to their front.  
“Shit, Malcolm, you have to stop doing that!” she groused playfully, her heart pounding as she looked up at him over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised. Malcolm grinned down at her.  
“How could I fucking stop, darling, when I get the same response every time.” He joked, hugging her to his front tightly, placing a kiss on the side of her head. “Well, what have you been doing while I’ve been out?” He said, turning his attention to the cake on the table and the bowl of buttercream in front of them. He reached out a hand to dip his fingers in the buttercream, but Clara slapped his hand away quickly.  
“No buttercream until I’ve finished the cake, or there won’t be enough!” she said, laughing as Malcolm scowled childishly.  
“What, woman, you expect me to hold back when there’s a bowl of buttercream in front of me? Not fucking likely, lass” he said playfully, sneaking his hand into the bowl and licking his fingers clean.  
“Mmmm, delicious Clara” Malcolm moaned exaggeratedly, winking at Clara who looked up at him in annoyance.  
“Oi, you bastard, I said no buttercream!” she said indignantly, blushing slightly at the exaggerated look of pleasure on his face as he continued to lick the buttercream from his fingers, looking down at her seductively.

“Stop it Malcolm, I need to finish the cake! It’s Eve’s birthday and you know what she’ll be like if she doesn’t get her cake!” Clara said, smirking as Malcolm’s face fell slightly, but lit up again as he had a thought. He reached around Clara, who had turned towards him, and dipped his finger in the bowl of buttercream again, and before Clara could tell him off, drew it across her neck. Clara gasped as the cold icing hit her skin, and looked at Malcolm in annoyance.  
“Malcolm, what the fuck are you…” her voice trailed off into a moan as Malcolm leant down his tall frame to her short one and dragged his lips down her neck, licking away the buttercream and biting down on her soft skin lightly. Clara gasped, her eyes closing in bliss, as his tongue flicked across her skin, removing all traces of the sweet buttercream from her neck, before moving his lips up to her jaw. He reached behind her and took more buttercream, dabbing it over her jaw and cheeks, his lips following the trail greedily. He kissed across her face, and Clara giggled quietly as he kissed a spot of buttercream from the end of her nose, tickling her slightly. His hands came to rest on her hips as he kissed her lips firmly. She could taste the vanilla sweetness of the buttercream as his tongue explored her mouth, entwining with her tongue softly, dancing with her as they stood, him pushing her back to lean against the table. Clara moaned again and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his chest and deepening the kiss hungrily. 

Suddenly, a groan came through the door.  
“Oh my god, why are you like this? You’re too old to act like this in public; it’s embarrassing! Get a room!”   
“Well, technically, we’re in our kitchen, so if I want to kiss your mother, I have every right to.” Malcolm said cheekily, sticking his tongue out momentarily at the teenage girl stood in the doorway, arms folded in a scarily good impersonation of her father and leaning against the doorframe, looking at her parents still embracing in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes in disgust as Malcolm turned back to Clara and kissed her deeply again, before turning around and walking away from the door. Clara pulled back from Malcolm, smiling as if in a daze, before calling over her shoulder.  
“Your birthday cake will be finished in about half an hour, Eve sweetie. It looks like I need to make some more buttercream now.” Malcolm grinned down devilishly at her, kissing her lightly again, before stepping away from her and following their daughter to the living room, wanting to see the look on her face when she saw the puppy lay in the basket in the corner of the room. Clara laughed softly to herself as she moved around the kitchen, collecting the ingredients for more buttercream as she heard an excited shriek followed by a quiet bark as Eve discovered the puppy, Malcolm laughing loudly. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
